


Sterek Texts

by Eldamistx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Fluff, Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, cute sterek, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldamistx/pseuds/Eldamistx
Summary: Series of Sterek Texts





	1. Who Is Roscoe?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is my original work, there is my Wattpad version of it just to stop confusion.

Stiles : Heeeeey Derbear xxxxx

Derek : Stiles? Are you drunk? 

Stiles : Nooo

Stiles : Yesss

Stiles : Can you come pick me up? I can't find roscoe :,(

Derek : WHO THE FUCK IS ROSCOE?!? HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME!?!? 

Derek : I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! FIND YOUR OWN WAY HOME YOU JERK!

Stiles : .......

Derek : WHAT CAN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING?!?

Stiles : Derek

Derek : WHAT?!? >:/

Stiles : Roscoe is my jeep...

Derek : .....

Derek : What?

Stiles : Derek I'd never cheat on you. I love you more than anything <3

Stiles : I love your cute bunny teeth 

Stiles : I love the way you make me wear your leather jacket when we meet other packs to tell them I'm yours

Stiles : I love that you take me on midnight drives whenever I have a nightmare 

Stiles : I love that you are mine and I am yours 

Stiles : I Love You, My Sourwolf <3

Stiles : Derek?

Stiles : Talk to me baby, please :,(

Derek: Turn around

Derek : I Love You Too


	2. You have got to be kitten me

Derek : Stiles.....

Stiles : yes? 😇

Derek : why is our apartment filled to the brim with roses?

Stiles : because I love you babe 💕💕💕

Derek : what did you do?

Stiles : I don’t know what you’re talking about

Derek : what did you do!?

Stiles : please don’t be mad

Derek : no promises

Stiles : I got a kitten 

*sends picture*

Stiles : her name is squishy and she will be ours, she will be our squishy baby

Derek : stiles

Stiles : pleaseeeee

Derek : I’m a wolf.... 

Stiles : i know but Scott told me she was the last one and they couldn’t find a home for her

Derek :........

Derek : you’re lucky I love you but we are not naming her squishy

Stiles : yay! How about Bruce Wayne 

Derek : no.

Stiles : awhhhhh


End file.
